


【冬叉】恶徒

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 虽然热度不是很高的一篇，但我很喜欢刀子预警





	【冬叉】恶徒

Barnes抓到了一个恶徒。

“你说，你说你爱我，我就让你走。”曾经的顶级杀手如今连拿枪的手都在止不住的颤抖。

被打倒在地的男人脸上满是可怖的伤痕，即使嗓音听起来像是破了的风箱也仍要扯出几声尖酸的嘲笑，咳出的鲜血溅到眼睛里，将那双琥珀色的瞳孔染红，他的嘴唇翕动，在说些什么。

Barnes低头侧耳想要听清。

“Hail Hydra。”Rumlow这样说。

Barnes将枪口抵住对方的额头，缓慢而坚决的扣动扳机。那双悲伤的蓝眼睛说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
